fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Crossover of Ages
Crossover of Ages is a project by ModernRetroNintendoGamer, Claus the Mighty, and LegendaryIce. Crossover of Ages is a 2D Multiplayer Platformer. It has Health Bars and Power Bars. Once all 3 Power Bars are filled up, the character can do a ultimate attack. The Health Bars work like in Kirby's Return to Dreamland. Storyline Prologue I tried to run from it..Whatever it is...It's a force that destroyed part of the world...I can't stop it.. A few destined heroes are the ones to stop it. They will come.....The Chosen Ones... And they can stop the thing that is chasing me.. Please... HELP! Chapter 1 Geno, Megaman, Kirby, Luigi, and Link discover the destroyed island and caves. They go into ruins of the caves, and approach a pit, which the creatue from the prologue flies out of. It spreads a energy taking control of most minions, and major villains all over the universe. The first level then starts. It takes place next to the pit, and enemies start attacking the land. You encounter Monita, who gives a guide on how to play. Once you reach the end of the level, Monita is about to give some useless information, but then suddenly, a giant bullet bill hits Monita destroying her. Which the heroes are kind of happy about, as they hope to no longer have annoying guides. The next levels try teaching the players new elements. Such as, sprouting water, falling platforms, flying enemies, and more. After Level 7, the heroes enter the landing site, which is Level 8. It starts out with some castle ruins. Those ruins are almost uncanny to the 1st castle from Super Mario World, mostly cause that's a version of it that was destroyed. The level plays the same, but with other enemies plus pits instead of lava and a lot less blocks, plus most of it taking place outside. In the room before the boss fight in SMW, on here it leads you to the boss fight. The unknown beast flies away as, he sends Big Bob-Omb to destroy them. Chapter 1.5 I don't know if I'm safe anymore...A mysterious pipe I found has taken me to some new place..But I can see the unknown beast flying through the sky... When will The Chosen Ones arive..? Chapter 2 The heroes reach a desert land. They track the sighting of the unknown beast, and set off to find it. In Level 6, a cutscene plays. Meta Knight flies through the sky and battles the unknown beast. The unknown beast blast a beam into Meta Knight easily defeating him as he falls down into the desert. Later in Level 6, Meta Knight joins the heroes. Chapter 1 was just a training world, which is why other chapters have around 10 or more levels. In Level 10, it's based off some Robot Master Stages. At the end, Megaman Boss Music plays as a battle with Yellow Devil starts. When Yellow Devil is defeated, a cutscene plays. Bowser's Airship flies over and drops Bob-Ombs. The unknown beast flies towards Bowser's Airship and slashes it. As the heroes fall towards the bottom, they manage to escape onto the Airship, using Meta Knight's flight, Link's hookshot, ect. The last 2 levels of Chapter 2 take place on Bowser's Airship. The first one being like a NSMBU Airship Level, ending with a battle with Bowser Jr. In Level 12, once you reach the top of the Airship, the unknown beast is floating there. Bowser is infront of it at the edge of the Airship, but then the unknown beast prepares to attack. Geno fires a beam towards it and grabs Bowser and jumps away from the attack. The unknown beast flies away, and sends another villain taken over by it's energy. It sends King Dedede. King Dedede jumps, inhales, and uses his mallet. Once he is defeated, the energy flies off him and Bowser and Dedede join the heroes. Chapter 2.5 The unknown beast has left the desert..I'm safe...atlast..The Chosen Ones must of been there..But there quest is far from..ov..ov..over.. Agh..ack.. It has not left yet..it's st..il..l..he..r..e.. AGH! Chapter 3 As the heroes set sail on Bowser's Airship, a Water World is near. The unknown beast sets that as his next attack place. The Airship flies towards the unknown beast. The first level then starts as the unknown beast starts destroying the airship. A new feature is also shown in this level. The ability to change into another character, that is not being played as. Bowser and Dedede are both needed for this level. At the end of the level, the Airship crashes down towards the Water Island. The heroes discover a Yoshi Egg in 3-3. A cutscene plays of the Elite Trio taken over by the unknown beast's energy come and capture the Yoshi Egg and flee. In 3-4, Bowser calls in another Airship which drops a tank, like the SMB3 ones down. With the Elite Trio being part of Bowser's crew, they do the same. 3-4 Is mostly a chase level where you control the parts of the tank and catch up to the Elite Trio and destroy there tank. Once the tank is destroyed, the players come out of there tank and the battle with the Elite Trio begins. The egg opens up revealing Yoshi. Yoshi joins the heroes and is playable in 3-5. In 3-7, it's the first water level in the game. Each character in this game swims like they swim in there own game. Like how Megaman just jumps higher. At the end of the level, Gooper Blooper appears. After Gooper Blooper's defeat, the levels contiune. The next 2 also being water levels. At Level 10, a Pokeball is found, releasing Greninja. Greninja warns the players of the unknown beast's landing site, and joins them. In Level 12, Primal Kyogre is guarding the unknown beast's landing site, due to the unknown beast taking control over Kyorge. Once Primal Kyogre is defeated, the unknown beast flies off again. A cutscene is shown of what looks to be Groundon zoomed in on it's face. It's eyes then open and it starts to transform into Primal Groundon. Chapter 4 The whereabouts of the mysterious character from the Prologue, and 1.5, and 2.5 are unknown. For now, the heroes gather up there stuff and head towards a lava island. That island is known mostly for treasure, which leads the heroes to expect some familar faces. But it's also known for being the resting area for Groundon. And like Greninja tried to protect the heroes from Kyogre, another Pokemon is here to protect them from Groundon. In 4-1, you encounter the treasure hunters from the Mushroom Kingdom. Captain Toad and Wario. Captain Toad and Wario are needed to clear 4-1. At 4-5, is when a shadowy figure flies up and down infront of the heroes. It was Charizard. While Greninja was defeated by Primal Kyogre and captured in a Pokeball, Primal Groundon had not been awakened, nor turned evil by the unknown beast yet. Charizard battles the heroes, thinking they were there to destroy Groundon. After Charizard is defeated, he joins the heroes as a playable character. In 4-10, the unknown creature blast away Episo, Lucas, and Kangaskhan. The trio was attempting to defeat the unknown beast but had failed easily. The heroes come but there attacks were useless to the unknown beast also. The unknown beast flies away, towards Groundon's cave. Episo, Lucas, and Kangaskhan join the heroes, and you swap through the 3 to complete 4-10. Once you start 4-12, the heroes walk over a giant red rock. The red rock then falls apart droping them into a huge pit of evil fire type Pokemon in the background watching. Primal Groundon awakens and prepares to destroy the heroes. Once Primal Groundon is defeated, the heroes leave the cave and find the unknown creature..But it's just a mix of several dark matter things.. The dark matter starts to fade away, as the unknown creature notices that and flies away quickly. The heroes follow, as Bowser calls in a new airship for them to ride. Chapter 5 The Airship arrives at the island the unknown creature had escaped to. But it feels cold, as Geno looks down and realizes..There in an ice world... The unknown beast releases a giant ice berg that freezes the Airship. Geno, Espio, Charizard, and Bowser had escaped. The unknown beast takes the frozen Airship and flees to the end of the island. After Chapter 4, new characters stopped appearing so the roster isn't to big. In 5-7, you encounter the Ice Bully. In 5-12, you find the unknown beast. The dark matter on him is still starting to fade. He flies off, leaving the airship there, and you must battle Antasma. Antasma was not infected by the unknown beast. Antasma had actually sided with it. The unknown beast returns, and picks up Antasma. It then opens a void, and flies into it since there are no remaining islands to flee to. Chapter 6 The final chapter begins! The Airship flies into the void and is shot down quickly into a dark platform, which leads to a giant castle. This is a 5 level world. Each level has a boss at the end. Some of the evilest foes faced in the past.. 6-1 has Fawful. 6-2 has Genesect. 6-3 has Smithy. 6-4 has Antasma X. Once he is defeated, he warns you about what's ahead. In 6-5, you enter the top of the castle and start the battle with the unknown creature, or as his health bar says ???. Once you get rid of most of his health. the dark matter goes away revealing Zero. The creature who tried to take over Dreamland..He went after every universe once he had combined with the new source of energy making him more powerful. Once he is defeated, the dark matter vanishes as Zero explodes being destroyed.. As he is destroyed, you can hear him say NO! Not again..I REFUSE.. I failed..again..Even when I took control of the most powerful energy to exist.. Why..you.. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ending The heroes return to the Mushroom Kingdom telling the residents, including Peach and Toadsworth, that they have stoped Zero once and for all. The camera zooms out of the Mushroom Kingdom. But a dark cloud flies by, revealing that there will be a sequel most likely. Playable Characters Bosses Category:ModernRetroNintendoGamer's Stuff Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Crossover of Ages Series